Culpa
by Laris Neal
Summary: Eles tinham um segredo. O que acontece quando o amor e culpa se confrontam?


**Título: **Culpa

**Autora: **Larinha Benson

**Casal: **Elliot x Olívia

**Classificação: **M

**Resumo: **Eles tinham um segredo. O que acontece quando o amor e culpa se confrontam?

**Gênero:** Angust, Violência, Estupro

**Beta: **Sem Betagem, perdoem os erros de gramática e ortografia.

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a Dick Wolf, mas eu procuro me divirtir o máximo com eles, principalmente Elliot e a Olívia.

* * *

**Culpa**

Olívia acordou presa por correntes na parede, sentada no chão. Olhou em volta tentando acostumar-se com a luz fraca. O chão era sujo, o lugar sem janelas, e o que a mais aterrorizou foi ver Elliot preso de frente pra ela. O lugar era pequeno, então a distancia entre eles não era muito grande. Sua cabeça latejava e doía, não conseguia lembrar o que havia acontecido. Percebeu que sentia frio, muito frio, por dentro e por fora.

Logo Elliot também acordou e tentou soltar-se fazendo muito barulho, mas sem maiores resultados. E por incrível que pareça, não disse nada.

Liv – você está bem?

Ell – Só meio preso, mas o resto sim.

Liv – Onde nós estamos? Como chegamos aqui?

Ell – Eu, eu não sei.

Liv – Eu me lembro de termos discutido...

Ell – Foi, depois eu cai e tudo ficou escuro.

Liv – Isso me lembra Jogos Mortais... – disse arrepiando-se toda, com medo.

Ell – Calma, acho que nossa situação não pode ficar pi...

Escutaram latidos vindos na muito longe; apareceram três Rotwaillers rosnando e latindo forte, muito famintos. Olívia ficou pálida.

Liv – Será que você ia dizer PIOR?

Ell – Calma, não pode ser... – ele estava muito mais nervoso que ela, mas não queria admitir. De repente, uma luz acende a um metro deles, iluminando três enormes cachorros negros, furiosos e famintos. Olívia deu um grito de horror.

... – Calma, eles não mordem... hahaha – disse uma voz masculina irônica.

Ell – Quem é seu desgraçado?

... – Seu pior pesadelo! Hahahahahahha.

Liv – Pára! Por favor, pára! – aquilo estava realmente a assustando.

... – Okay, meu nome é Jack. Prazer.

Ell – Solta a gente filho da mãe.

Jack – Peeee! Resposta errada! – disse sorrindo.

Liv – Filha da mãe desgraçado.

Jack – Cuidado hein? Meus bebezinhos estão com fome...

Ell – Você não se atreveria...

Jack – Quer apostar? Sua vida contra a minha vitória...

Liv – Por que nós?

Jack – Ééé... vocês são, digamos, interessantes.

Ell – Você nem nos conhece!

Jack – Tem uma ex-mulher, quatro filhos, ama outra mulher e está indeciso se volta pra casa ou não. Além de ser muito esquentado e não engolir sapo.

A outra, solteira, nunca se dá bem com namorados, mãe alcoólatra e morta, fruto de um estupro, e também ama outro homem. Ta bom assim pra você?

Liv estremeceu novamente, estava morrendo de medo. Elliot ficava cada vez mais vermelho e nervoso.

Liv – Pelo amor de Deus, solte-nos!

Jack – Resposta errada de novo, eu odeio esse nome... – disse fazendo uma careta.

Liv e Elliot se entreolharam, o que será que ele quis dizer?

Jack – Vocês são prisioneiros do seu próprio medo. Cavaram sua própria cova. – Liv engoliu em seco.

Ell – Que horas são?

Jack – onze horas em ponto.

Liv – Feliz aniversário de 2 anos de namoro.

Jack – Alguma coisa me diz que não estão tão felizes assim...Porque hein?

Ell – Não é da sua conta.

Jack – Ah, mas vai passar a ser

Liv – Isto é uma tortura...

Jack – Você não viu nada ainda queridinha.

Ell – Eu não estou muito bem... – disse sentindo vontade de vomitar.

Liv – Nem eu...

Jack – Ah, a droga que eu coloquei em vocês deve estar fazendo efeito.

Ell – Seu louco! Você nos DROGOU?

Jack – Hãã, digamos que sim! Fica mais divertido xD

Liv – Existem dois Jack? – disse apertando os olhos e os abrindo novamente.

2 horas depois...

Liv acordou e aos poucos começou a lembrar-se de onde estava e o que havia acontecido. Viu que Elliot estava muito quieto.

Liv – Ell?

Ell – Hum? – continuou de cabeça baixa.

Liv – Porque você não parou quando eu pedi? – disse deixando uma lágrima cair.

Ell – A culpa não é minha Liv.

Liv – Eu discordo.

Ell – Você não é a santinha que todos acham...

Liv – Muito menos você. – a voz dela saiu trêmula, cheia de ódio.

Ell – Aquele dia, aquela faca, aquela lua...

Liv – Aquele coração, aquele sentimento, aquela hora... – eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Jack achou que já era hora...

Jack – Ai que momento comovente! Vamos fazer o seguinte. Agora estou curioso para saber o que fizeram, vou fazer uma pergunta, e a cada resposta errada, levarão um choque. Há uma eletricidade correndo pelos seus corpos, e ao toque de um botão que está na minha mão, terão vários wolts passando pelos seus corpos. Vamos lá.

Detetive Stabler, você já matou alguém?

Ell – Já. Estupradores Desgraçados.

Jack – Detetive Olívia, a senhorita já foi cruel com alguém?

Liv - Não. AHHHHHHHHHH! – ela sentiu um choque muito forte, sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo ficar em pé. Sentiu muita dor.

Jack – Resposta errada.

Liv – Já, já. – o ódio crescia dentro dela.

Jack – Detetive Stabler, você já amou muito alguém, além de sua ex?

Ell – Já. – disse abaixando a cabeça.

Jack – Detetive Liv, desconfia de quem seja ela?

Liv – Sim. – abaixando a cabeça também.

Jack – Stabler, já desejou² essa outra mulher?

Ell – Não... – ele sabia que já. – AHHHHHHHHHH! – Queria matar aquele sujeitinho.

Jack – Resposta errada!

Liv – Pára! Desgraçado! Filho da mãe!

Jack – Detetive, já tentaram te estuprar? – Liv parou, congelou. Se respondesse que sim, Ell saberia...se respondesse que não, o choque a entregava...

Liv – s...sim... – uma lágrima salgada desceu até seus lábios.

Jack – Humm...já tentou matar alguém?

Liv – Não. AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ell – PARA! PARA! FILHO DA MAE! – não agüentava mais a ver sofrer, aquilo era pior que os choques que ele levava.

Jack – Ta bom vai, vou dar um caldo pros dois. Cara to faminto! Acho que vou comer uns sanduíches bem gordurosos e suculentos. – eles estavam mortos de fome, mas mesmo assim, nada disseram. – Fiquem conversando que já volto. – ele saiu por uma porta e os dois ficaram sozinhos, com exceção dos cachorros enormes presos ao lado.

Olhavam pra baixo com medo de se encararem.

Liv – Como a gente sai daqui?

Ell – Não sei nem como chegamos.

Liv – Bole um plano então!

Ell – Se acha que é tão fácil, pense você!

Liv – Te odeio.

Ell – Também te amo. – disse ironicamente.

"_Oh, como eu desejo que a chuva curasse  
Tudo o que eu desejo é sonhar novamente  
Meu coração amoroso, perdido na escuridão  
Por esperança eu daria tudo o que sou"_

Um silêncio reinou entre eles. Como era difícil conversarem depois que tudo aconteceu! Liv sentia muito ódio dele, aquilo passara de amor a muito tempo. Ele fazia-se de coitadinho como se não tivesse culpa nenhuma. Elliot pensava em como chegaram ali. A unica coisa que se lembrava era...Ah! Claro, a discussão no apartamento de Liv. Estavam brigando pelo que mesmo? Ao lembrar-se, sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

"_Ande pelo caminho escuro  
Durma com os anjos  
Peça ajuda ao passado  
Toque-me com seu amor  
E me revele meu nome verdadeiro"_

Jack – Entrando novamente no lugar – E ai? Conversaram?

Ell – O que você quer?

Jack – A paz entre um casal tão fofo! – disse ironicamente.

Liv – Você não me é estranho... – disse pensativa.

Jack – Humm, quem sabe, detetive Benson?

Ell – Seria mais um dos tantos estrupadores que prendemos?

Jack – Não, não me encaixo nesse perfil...

Liv – Ele é muito perverso, mesmo pra um estuprador...

Jack – Muito bem detetive, vejo que não é tão inocente...Porque mesmo escolheu esse ramo? – Elliot ia a defender, mas sua raiva e seu ódio falaram mais alto.

Liv – Ah! Porque eu adoro ver as crianças morrendo a cada dia e seus corpos sendo violados por uma coisa tão suja e nojenta como a sua. – disse ironica, com o ódio evidente nos seus olhos marrons.

Jack – Como você está com a lingua afiada hoje hein? A Dois dias atrás ela também estava... – De repente um filme passou na cabeça de Liv e de Elliot. Tudo o que haviam feito a duas noites atraz, tudo o que disseram, veio a tona novamente. Jack saboreava aquele momento em que os dois estremeciam, seus rostos iam ficando cada vez mais pálidos e se via o medo nos olhos deles.

"_Velhos amores custam a morrer  
Velhas mentiras custam mais ainda a morrer"_

Ell – Você é perverso... – disse. Mesmo cheio de ódio por Liv, aquele era um golpe muito baixo.

Jack – Hahahhaa, jura é? Ah, agora fiquei magoadinho!

Liv – O que quer com isso?

Jack – Saber a verdade. Mas, com algum certo divertimento.

Ell – Nossa, está tão engraçado... HA-HA.

Jack – Eu não disse que seria engraçado pra Vocês... – Liv continuava a olhar pra baixo. Suas emoções se misturavam, dando um nó em sua cabeça. Sentia dor, ódio, culpa, sofrimento, amor...

Liv – Eu não direi o que aconteceu. – disse cuspindo no chão.

Jack – Ah é? Veremos, senhorita Benson... – disse com olhar malicioso.

Ell – Você não pode fazer nada...

Jack – Ah não? – disse olhando fixamente para Liv. – Eu já disse, detetive Benson, que você está maravilhosamente atraente esta noite? – Liv sentia nojo, mas foi esperta o suficiente para guardar aquilo na memória. Então, estavam presos desde manha, mais ou menos.

Ell – Nojento FDP! Não disse que não era estuprador?

Jack – Eu disse que não fazia meu gênero, mas com uma mulher tão bela e sensual assim na minha frente, totalmente indefesa...

Liv – Sádico Desgraçado! – cuspiu novamente, mas agora perto da perna dele.

Jack – Há, tolinha, isso só me excita mais e mais...

Ell – Você não se atreveria...

Jack – Duvida?

Ell – Se tentar, eu juro que eu...eu...

Jack – Vai fazer o que? Chamar o papai?

Elliot sentiu vontade de vomitar só em pensar que...ele...

Jack se ajoelhou em frente a detetive, sentindo o cheiro do medo e vendo um pavor em seus olhos.

Liv – Não me TOQUE! – suas palavras vinham cheias de ódio.

Jack – Que corpo... – disse fixando os olhos nos seios dela. – e que comissão de frente...Mas esta blusa está atrapalhando a minha visão... – disse rasgando a blusa dela ao meio. Liv gritava e esperneava, mas parecia que ele estava surdo.

Ell – Larga ela! Verme nojento! – ele gritava desesperado.

Jack – Isso, veja sua princesinha sendo amada por outro homem. Sinta tudo o que ela sentiu quando via você voltar pra casa e "dormir" com a sua mulher. E olhe que estou sendo gentil, poderia dar detalhes... – acabando a frase, desceu as mãos pelo corpo dela, sentindo-a. Liv gritava com todas as forças que tinha, mas parecia que ninguém ouvia.

Jack rançou-lhe a calça, e não conseguiu mais tirar os olhos dela. Suas curvas eram tão perfeitas...

Liv tentou empurrar ele com os pés, mas ele os segurou.

Jack – Nananinanão! – inclinou-se pra frente e tentou beijá-la, mas ela cuspiu na cara dele. Ele por sua vez, deu um tapa na cara dela. – Sua espertinha, não me trate assim, ficará pior pra você. Eu não me importo com a dor, até gosto, já não sabe?

Liv – Eu sinto nojo! Não vai enfiar essa sua língua nojenta na minha boca!

Jack – Ah, claro que vou! E em outros lugares melhores também...

Liv – Para...por favor, para... – Liv suplicava, mas ele não parava. Beijou-a a força enquanto ela esperneava e virava o rosto. Foi abrindo devagar o zíper da calça, Liv olhava-o com pavor.

Liv – pensando – _"Oh, se realmente existe um Deus, por favor, me salve. Não deixe que ele me toque. Eu não suportaria..." _– mas seu pensamento foi cortado quando sentiu as mãos do homem rasgarem sua calcinha. Sentiu alguma coisa dura tocar-lhe a coxa.

Jack – Agora verá o que é realmente sentir prazer...

"_Tenho que tentar  
Para me libertar  
Dos pensamentos em minha mente  
Usar o tempo que tenho  
Eu posso dizer adeus  
Tenho que fazê-lo corretamente"_

Uma lágrima rolou pelo canto do olho. Tentava achar uma maneira de sair daquela situação, quando sentiu uma dor imensa, maior do que imaginara. Ele a penetrava, sem lubrificação, sentia enormes dores, e ele começava a ficar mais forte.

Liv – _"Oh Deus, acabe com a minha vida agora! Não posso mais suportar isto! Não quero mais viver! Eu suplico!" – _mas por mais que clamasse, ninguém vinha em seu socorro. Elliot não conseguia olhá-la, sentia a dor dela e a dele juntos.

"_Eu sei  
Eu deveria perceber  
Tempo é precioso  
Isto é o que vale  
Apesar de como me sinto por dentro  
Tenho que confiar que estará tudo bem  
Tenho que me levantar para estar mais forte"_

Jack – Isso, nossa que mulher gostosa! – Enquanto a penetrava, sua língua passeava em todos os lugares possíveis do corpo de Liv. Sentia sua cabeça latejar, a dor parecia nunca acabar.

Liv – PARA! POR FAVOR! NÃO! – apesar dos gritos dela, ele continuava mais forte. E quando achou que não tinha mais forças pra resistir, ele resolveu sair de dentro dela. Fora como se um súbito alivio tivesse tomado conta dela, apesar de estar muito dolorida.

Jack – Ahh. Não sabia que era tão boa assim, detetive. Olhe o estado que você me deixou. – disse apontando pro próprio pênis.

Liv sentiu ânsia de vomito ao olhar aquela coisa gosmenta, que estava nela mesma também.

"_Essa noite é tão longa  
Não tenho força para continuar  
Sem mais dor estou caindo"_

Liv estava a ponto de enlouquecer, odiava a si mesma. Odiava Elliot. Parecia que ele não lutara por ela. Lágrimas teimosas corriam pelo rosto dela. Sua dor agora passava a ser interna.

Jack – Vou me retirar. Preciso tomar um delicioso banho. Descansen meus anjinhos. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios e saiu do lugar.

Liv ficou de cabeça baixa, com vergonha e ódio de si mesma. Queria sumir! Porque Ele não a levou? A deixou passar por tudo aquilo! Não era justo! Se haveria mesmo um Deus, ele não gostava dela.

Elliot olhava-a com pena e dor nos olhos, sentia muito por não ter a ajudado. Mas que diabo! Se eles não tivessem discutido, talvez aquilo não estivesse acontecido! Canalha! Dormir? Como? Só se lhe dessem uma porrada na cabeça!

A culpa o cutucava por dentro.

_Ela andava por um lugar escuro. Não sabia onde estava, mas sentia muito frio. Tentou enxergar para onde ia, mas estava uma plena escuridão. Escutava risadas, mas não conseguia distinguir as vozes. Onde ele estava? Para onde tinha ido? De repente uma luz intensa apareceu e ela se viu nua em meio ao cemitério. Uma gargalhada alta ouvia-se, tentanva se levantar mas não conseguia. Viu com terror que era Elliot quem ria e apontava pra ela. Apareceram várias pessoas e ele a ridicularizava. Jack apareceu ao seu lado com uma faca pingando sangue._

_Jack – O que você fez? Vem, use-a de novo, princezinha. – disse mostrando a faca._

Olívia acordou assustada e apavorada, suava muito. Não abriu os olhos desejando que tudo fosse um pesadelo.

Ell – Você está bem? – disse numa voz fraca. Liv sentiu-se ser puxada de volta pra realidade.

Liv – Melhor impossível. – disse com amargura na voz.

Ell – Eu sei aquele poema de cor... – disse com o olhar distante.

Liv – Não quero ouvir.

Ell – Você o escreveu pra mim uns meses atrás, quando dormimos juntos ao luar.

Liv – Não quero lembrar.

Ell – Não é possivel que você não lembre.

Liv – Eu o escrevi pra quem eu realmente amava, que agora não conheço mais.

Ell – _"Teus olhos a brilhar como estrelas_, _Me guiam pelas ruas escuras_

_A procura da minha felicidade, Que se encontra em ti._

_Meu querido, Tu és meu anjo, Que me salvas dos perigos_

_Que acalmas meu coração, E faz-me apaixonar por ti a cada dia._

Liv – Para, eu não quero ouvir.

Ell – Quero lembrar as palavras...

Liv – Não é nescessário. Eu as sei de cor. Eu as escrevi. Elas estão cravadas no meu coração e na minha mente.

Jack – entrando no lugar – Que cena comovente! Até eu estou chorando de emoção! – disse fingindo enxugar uma lágrima.

Liv – Seu nojento desgraçado.

Jack – Obrigado pelos elogios. Mas vim fazer uma gentileza para vocês.

Ell – O que é agora? Vai soltar os cachorros, é?

Jack – Uma boa ideia, mas não. Vou tirar-lhe as correntes para que possa exercitar-se um pouco. – Disse indo até Liv. Pegou uma chave e abriu as algemas. Ela tentou acertar-lhe uma porrada, mas ele mais esperto segurou-a pelos cabelos. – Vem cá sua vadiazinha.

Ell – Desgraçado. – jack foi até ele e o soltou. Elliot ia dar um soco nele, quando este apontou uma faca para o pescoço de Liv.

Jack – Ah ah, nem tente. Se não corto o pescoço dela fora! Tadinha, cortada no mesmo lugar duas veses.

Ell – Se tentar alguma coisa, Juro que te mato Filho da mãe!

Jack – Humm, jura é? Que meda! Vai, fica lá no canto. – quando Elliot encostou na parede, ele jogou Liv no chão e mais que depressa saiu da sala.

Ell – Você está bem linda? – disse ajudando-a a se levantar.

Liv – Não me chama assim. – disse soltando-se dele.

Ell – O que houve?

Liv – O que houve é que o amor que eu sentia por você se trasformou em ódio!

Ell – Mentira! Não pode ser!

Liv – Ha! Acha que todos se apaixonam por você?

Ell – Não, mas acho que tudo o que eu vi, a Liv que eu conheci, me amava de verdade. Não essa carapassa que você se esconde dentro.

"_Como se faz, a idéia  
De abrir as mãos, para sangrar  
Como se faz, esquecer  
Você tem as marcas do passado_

_Acima de nossos lábios  
O mundo tem escrito  
Essas palavras de medo e essa crize  
Seu próprio fim é aqui"_

Liv deixou uma lágrima cair.

Liv – Por favor, deixa eu sozinha pra pensar. – andou alguns passos e sentou-se no chão, de cabeça baixa. Não aguentava mais tudo aquilo. Queria que o céu desabasse ali, na sua frente. Sentia vergonha do próprio corpo, vergonha do que fizera. Oh, arrependia-se amargamente do que havia feito, se ela pudesse voltar atrás...

"_Como nós fazemos, esquecemos  
Eu não tenho nem mais força de escutar  
Como se faz, a idéia  
Do gosto amargo deixado_

_Acima de nossos lábios  
O mundo tem escrito  
Essas palavras de medo e essa crize  
Seu próprio fim é aqui"_

Elliot sentia-se muito cansado. Foi escorregando pela parede até sentar-se no chão ao lado de Liv. Sem dizer uma palavra, passou-lhe a mão nos cabelos e ela sentiu-se segura. Ninguém comentou nada, não precisava falar. Por mais odio e tristeza que sentiam, naquele momento estavam juntos novamente, sabendo que podiam contar um com o outro. Adormeceram.

Liv acordou e viu Elliot ao seu lado. Tentou abrir os olhos e saber se já era dia, mas nada no lugar dava uma única pista.

Jack – Bom dia detetive. – disse sentado num canto.

Liv – Que horas são?

Jack – 9 horas.

Ell – acordando – O que esse desgraçado faz aqui?

Jack – Acalme-se, Stabler. – disse mostrando que na mão esquerda rodava entre seus dedos uma 38.

Liv – Para de joguinhos, o que você quer? – disse passando a mão na testa. Estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível.

Jack – Saber a verdade.

Ell – Se a gente contasse, você nos soltaria?

Jack – Humm, digamos que sim...

Liv – NÃO! – disse se levantando. – Nós juramos nunca mais tocar nesse assunto.

Ell – Quer ficar presa pra sempre?

Liv – Não... – Jack arrastou a cadeira pra trás ficando numa posição de telespectador, enquanto deixava o palco para os detetives.

Ell – Tudo começou a duas noites atrás...

Liv – Eu não quero lembrar... – eles andavam de um lado para outro.

Ell – Estavamos no seu apartamento...

Liv – Discutindo pra variar...

Ell – Oras, por sua causa!

Liv – Minha nada! Quem estava todo nervosinho de ciume?

Ell – Também! A princesinha sai com umas saias curtíssimas e botas pretas!

Liv – Você nunca se importou com isso antes!

Ell – Oras, você sempre andou de clça jeans e blusa de manga comprida!

Liv – Há! Quer dizer que eu tenho que virar uma freira agora?

Ell – Não, mas também não precisa virar prostituta!

Jack ficava só observando com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava adorando aquela discussão.

Liv – Seu besta! Eu só queria te agradar! Mas não, tinha que bater no primeiro cara que aparecesse!

Ell – Pra sua informação, sua ingrata, ele estava armado, e se eu não tivesse chegado, você estaria morta!

Liv – Ingrata é você! Por que eu que te salvei dele!

Ell – Ah, jura? Você mais atrapalhou que ajudou.

_Flashback._

_Liv acabava de sair de casa com uma mini-saia preta, bota preta e uma blusa vermelha. Estava super feliz pois encontraria com Elliot. Queria reatar a relaçao dos dois, que andava balançada depois de meses. Quando passava por um beco, ouviu um assovio. Instintivamente, colocou a mão na bolsa aonde estava sua arma. Mas quando andou mais alguns passos, viu que era um homen parado em frente a um carro, aparentemente desarmado. _

_Homen – E ai, gracinha? – disse secando-a de cima a baixo. Liv tentou passar reto, mas ele a segurou pelo braço. – Eu disse como vai, princesinha._

_Liv – Bem, obrigada. Agora me solta. – disse tentando soltar-se._

_Homen – Hey, não vai assim não gatinha. Me da um beijo vai! – disse puxando-a para si. _

_Liv – Detetive! – disse mostrando-lhe o distintivo._

_Homen – Humm, uma policial! É bom variar as veses. _

_Liv – Me larga! Posso te prender agora! – ele a puxou e deu um beijo forçado. Elliot chegou bem nessa hora. _

_Ell – Larga ela desgraçado! – disse segurando Liv e dando um soco no cara. – E quanto a você, é só eu dar as costas que você vai rodar bolsinha na esquina?  
Liv – Idiota! Eu me arrumei pra sair assim contigo! E esse cara me agarrou!_

_Homen – O seu idiota! – disse mostrando a arma. – Vai ver o que é mecher comigo! – Elliot sacou sua arma também e Liv fez o mesmo._

_Ell – Dois contra um. Quer tentar?_

_Homen – Eu posso atirar nela..._

_Ell – NÃO! Eu te acerto!_

_Homen – Eu nele primeiro... a gatinha teria coragem de acertar em mim?_

_Liv – Você não sabe do que sou capaz..._

_Homen – Ah é? Poderosa na cama também? Olha que gostosa..._

_Ell – Para de bancar o engraçadinho... – Elliot estava cego de ciumes e seu olhar fuzilava o cara._

_Homen – Bem que eu poderia dar uma surra nesse detetive bicha..._

_Liv – Ele é muito mais homen que você! Desgraçado!_

_Homen – Ha, quer dizer que já trepou com ele?_

_Ell – porque? Quer tentar?_

_Homen – ui! Agora eu senti firmeza! – o perigo estava formado. Os tres cada um com uma arma, provocando. Ciumes, Odio..._

_Liv – Larga a sua arma agora... _

_Homen – Nem ferrando! _

_Ell – Tá brincando com fogo... – o homen mais que depressa agarrou Liv que estava mais perto e a arma caiu no chão. Segurou-a bem junto ao seu corpo._

_Homen – Veja, ela me quer... Assista de perto... – disse passando a lingua na orelha dela._

_Ell – LARGA ELA! FDP! – nos seus olhos só se via ódio. Não podia atirar senão acertava Liv. Seria igual ao caso do Guitanno?_

_De repente uma criança apareceu ao lado do homen com uma faca._

_Criança – Pai, está tudo bem?_

_Homen – Volta pra casa filho! Ta tudo bem! Eu só tenho que dar um jeito nesses doi e.. – Liv deu uma cutuvelada no saco do cara e ele caiu no chão largando a arma, seu rosto desfigurado pela dor. Ela tentou pegar a faca da criança, que lutava. Elliot não sabia o que fazer, o cara conseguiu recuperar a arma e ia atirar em Liv, quando..._

_Elliot atirou no braço do homen, fazendo-o cair e gritar. Com o barulho, Liv tentou virar-se para ver o que havia acontecido e a faca cortou a garganta da criança, que gritava. Liv viu com horror o que tinha feito, e Elliot deu mais dois tiros no cara._

_Ela olhou para o garoto no chão, e para seu horror, estava morto. Ela levantou-se e encarou Elliot. Nunca mais iria esquecer a imagem dos dois mortos no chão cheio de sangue, e a faca em sua mão. _

_Liv – O que eu fiz? – disse largando a faca. Começou a chorar._

_Ell – Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu aqui, não foi nossa culpa..._

_FlashOut_

Liv estava exausta caida de joelhos no chão. Chorava incessantemente. Não se perdoava por ter matado uma criança. UMA CRIANÇA! Elliot estava encostado na parede com o rosto entre as mãos.

Jack – Muito bem! Que show hein? – disse batendo palmas.

Liv – EU me odeio.

Ell – Agora vai libertar a gente?

"_Quem está aí batendo à minha janela?  
A coruja e o garoto morto  
Esta noite sussura o meu nome  
Todas as crianças que estão morrendo"_

Jack – Humm, estou pensando ainda...

Liv – Desgraçado Filho Da Puta! Fez a gente reviver essa tortura pra que?

Jack – Pra me divertir! Ahuhaah, nossa, ninguém tem senso de humor!

Ell – Você vai pagar por tudo!

Jack – Ta, podem sair, a porta está aberta. – Elliot ajudou Liv a se levantar e foram de encontro a porta. Abriram e tinha um corredor escuro. Foram andando por ele, mas parecia que não tinha fim.

Quando avistaram uma porta. Ao abrirem, qual não foi a surpresa deles, ao verem que era uma sacada e bem alta. Olharam pra baixo, era muito alto e pelo que avistavam, não tinha nada mais além de mato.

Estariam numa torre?

Liv – E agora? Pra onde a gente vai?

Jack – aparecendo lá embaixo da sacada, do lado de fora do castelo. – Agora, tente sair dai sozinhos! Eu já cumpri minha parte, deixei vocês sairem de lá de dentro. Agora que se virem pra sair dai! – e saiu andando, dando a volta no castelo.

Ell – Fillho da mãe desgraçado! E agora?

Liv – Não sei, será que tem alguma lanterna?

Ell – Ali! – disse apontando em cima da mesa. Pegou a lanterna e ligou. – Vamos procurar a saida. – Liv foi andando apoiada nele, e avistaram uma longa escada um pouco mais a frente.

Liv – Ai! – disse quando caiu no chão.

Ell – Que foi linda?

Liv – Não posso continuar. Estou muito fraca. – Como o corredor era escuro, Elliot iluminou o rosto de Liv, que já estava pálido.

Ell – Espere aqui, que eu vou ver se consigo agua. – Ele ia sair quando ela segurou seu braço.

Liv – Você volta pra me buscar, não volta? – disse suplicando-lhe.

Ell – Claro que volto. Te amo. Não desista. – beijou-a e saiu, descendo as escadas. Liv ficou sozinha. Foi rastejando até encostar-se na parede. Estava tudo escuro, e frio.

"_Não sinto meus sentidos  
Eu só sinto o frio  
Todas as cores parecem desaparecer  
Não posso alcançar minha alma  
Pararia de correr, se soubesse que haveria uma chance  
Me machuca sacrificar tudo isto, mas sou forçado a continuar"_

Os pensamentos giravam em sua mente. Dobrou as pernas colocando o braço em volta delas e apoio o queixo nos joelhos. Lágrimas amargas escorriam pelos seus olhos cor de chocolate. Não conseguia mais aguentar. Estava com sede. Não só de agua. Sede da vida. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sede da morte. Odiava a si mesma, por tudo o que fizera, tudo o que sofrera. Sentia nojo do próprio corpo. Salvava pessoas e agora, não conseguia salvar a si própria. O que acontecera com sua mãe, acontecera com ela. Não sabia se realmente existia um Deus, não estava acreditando mais, mas rezava para não conceber um fruto, um fruto de um estupro, igual ela fora.

"_Diga-me que estou congelado, mas o que eu posso fazer?  
Não posso dizer as razões eu fiz por você  
Quando mentiras se tornaram verdade eu sacrifiquei por você  
Você diz que estou congelado, mas o que eu posso fazer?"_

Estava cansada de continuar a tentar. Ah se tivesse uma faca...tiraria a própria vida. Não, isso não. Não poderia fazer aquilo, era contra as leis de Deus. Há! Mas que porcaria de Deus era aquele? Que a fazia passar por tudo aquilo, e não a socorria?

Sentia cada vez mais frio. Estava mais palida ainda.

"_Eu posso sentir sua dor  
Você não me perdoará  
Mas eu sei, você ficará bem  
Me machuca que você nunca saberá, mas eu tenho que continuar"_

Elliot descia aquelas escadas em espirais com a lanterna na mão. Céus, parecia não acabar nunca! Queria se ver livre logo daquele pesadelo com Liv nos braços. Liv! O que havia com ela? Cada vez mais pálida, queria voltar lá correndo e segurá-la nos braços. Carregaria ela essas escadas a baixo se fosse preciso. Mas, tinha que continuar a descer, tentar achar a saida, ou pelo menos algum tipo de água para ela. Mas é claro! Tinha que haver agua por ali. Lembrava-se muito bem de quando o desgraçado falara que tinha que tomar banho. Não era possível que ele tivesse ido muito longe pra isso.

"_Diga-me que estou congelado, mas o que eu posso fazer?  
Não posso dizer as razões eu fiz isso por você  
Quando mentiras se tornaram verdade eu sacrifiquei por você  
Você diz que estou congelado, mas o que eu posso fazer?"_

Sentia frio, muito frio. Não haveria nenhum tipo de calor naquele inferno de lugar? Quase tropeçou num degrau e sentiu medo. Por um unico momento, tornou-se frágil, como uma criança no escuro. Mas logo se recompos e lembrou que precisava ser forte. Liv contava com ele. Somente com ele. Arrependia-se de tudo o que havia feito, sentia raiva de si mesmo. E quando lembrou do banho que Jack tomara, lembrou a razão pelo qual o havia feito. O Estupro. Sentiu um ascesso de raiva. Como não havia feito nada? E sabe qual era o pior? Não era ver o corpo de sua amada sendo violado, mas sim, seus olhos. Mostravam a dor e agonia que ela sentia, sua alma. Suplicando-lhe por ajuda, e elr continuava parado sem fazer absolutamente nada. Deixou acontecer. E no final, seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho, e quase não se via vida neles.

Não, tinha que esquecer. Concentra-se em achar a saída. Balançou a cabeça como que para espantar os pensamentos, segurou na lanterna com força e apertou o passo.

"_Tudo ruirá  
Pedaços destroçados ficarão  
Quando memórias forem consumidas pelo vazio  
Somente o tempo nos dirá que isso é um conto  
Se tudo isso foi em vão"_

Elliot desceu as escadas e finalmente achou o fim delas. Deu num comodo escuro, que parecia uma cozinha. Havia uma porta de ferro. Tentou abrí-la, mas estava trancada e pior, enferrujada. Tentou empurrá-la com todo a sua força, mas a porta nem gemeu. Olhou em volta tentando achar outra saída, e viu que havia uma pia feita de pedra com uma torneira de ferro. Abriu-a e, com a graça de Deus, saiu água, primeiramente barrenta, mas depois se tornou límpida. Procurou alguma coisa onde pudesse colocar a água e achou vários copos sobre uma mesinha. Pegou um pouco d'gua e voltou a subir as escadas com relutância. Se quizesse abrir aquela porta, precisava da ajuda de Liv, por mais fraca que ela estivesse.

"_Não consigo sentir meus sentidos_

_Apenas sinto o frio_

_Congelado..._

_Mas o que posso fazer?_

_Congelado..._

_Diga-me estou congelado mas o que posso fazer?_

_Não fale das razões que fiz por você_

_Quando as mentiras tornam-se verdade eu me sacrifiquei por você_

_Você diz que estou congelado, congelado..."_

Olívia sentia-se cada vez mais fraca. Sabia que estava entre a vida e a morte. Quem era aquela que surgia de dentro dela? Ela era tão forte, já passara por tanta coisa...Por que essa fraqueza agora? Sempre estivera sozinha, sem ajuda... há, claro. Era Elliot. O medo de perdê-lo. Não estava mais sozinha. Tinha medo que ele não conseguisse...ela sacrificaría-se por ele, faria de tudo...nunca estivera em uma situação parecida. Agora, não era só ela, eram eles. Lembrou-se de tudo o que acontecera em sua vida, principalemente com ele. Até as brigas, os ciumes...se eles não existissem, nunca haveria a reconciliação que era até mais gostosa que antes. Saia da mesmisse, dava uma renovada, acendia o fogo novamente. O que seria aquilo...estava sentindo-se um pouco mais quente...será que o frio estava passando? Abriu os olhos e viu que era Elliot que a envolvia nos braços.

Ell – Meu raio de sol, beba. É agua. – Liv fez um esforço e quando aquele líquido puro tocou seus lábios, sentiu-se de volta a vida. – Você precisa ser forte. Achei uma saida, mas preciso da sua ajuda.

Liv – Não sei, se consigo...estou um pouco fraca... – ela voltara a ser a garotinha medrosa e indefesa, que não punha fé em si mesma. Mas Elliot a abraçou por inteira, passando-lhe confiança, amor, conforto, esperança e fé.

Ell – Eu te perdoo por tudo! Não existe dor nem mágoa maior do que te perder aqui. Vamos. – disse ajudando-a a se levantar. Liv sentiu-se mais forte. Não, não podia desistir assim tão fácil. Elliot fez ressurgir a velha detetive Benson, aquela mulher forte e destemida. Precisa tentar novamente. Naqueles segundos restantes, viu que o amor dos dois ultrapassava tudo, mentiras, ódio, ressentimentos, tudo. Levantou-se apoiando em Elliot e começaram a descer a escadas juntos.

"_Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos  
Como portas abertas?  
Levando você até meu interior  
Onde me tornei tão entorpecida  
Sem uma alma  
Meu espirito está dormindo em algum lugar frio  
Até que você o encontre lá  
E o traga de volta pra casa"_

Chegaram até lá embaixo na cozinha e Elliot mostrou a porta.

Liv – Há, acha que eu sou o que? O Huck?

Ell – Não, mas acho que a velha Olvia Benson voltou, e juntos poderemos tentar. – Liv calou-se e começou a pensar.

Liv - Preciso de mais água. – Elliot encheu mais um copo e deu pra ela. Ela tomou de olhos fechados e começou a pensar. Levantou-se e foi olhar a porta.

Ell – É de ferro e está emperrada.

Liv – Vamos tentar arrombar. – os dois juntos bateram com toda a força o corpo na porta, mas ela nem se mecheu. – Será que tem alguma coisa que a gente pode bater?

Ell – Não sei. Ah, tem esse pedaço de ferro aqui. – eles tentaram bater, mas nada da porta se mecher.

Liv – E agora? O que agente faz?

Ell – vamos esperar um pouco. – eles sentaran-se no chão, e logo ela teve uma ideia.

Liv – hey, lembra-se daqueles cahorros?

Ell – Claro, o que que tem?

Liv – Eles devem estar mais famintos que antes, o Jack não os soltou e nem deu comida até agora, muito menos a gente.

Ell – Ele vai ter que voltar para alimentá-los...

Liv - ...Se não eles morrem de fome...

Ell – Então vamos esperar. – e formou-se um silêncio. Como era ruim, os dois quietos. Silencio Infernal.

"_(Acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Salve-me)  
Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão"_

Liv – Obrigada...

Ell – Pelo que?

Liv – Por me trazer de volta.

Ell – Não foi nada.

Liv – Mas porque?

Ell – Porque eu te amo. Amo a Liv que eu conheço que não tem medo de nada, luta por justiça, pelas pessoas, não perde a esperança. É forte, bate de frente comigo, com o mundo. E que mesmo na hora da dor e da angustia, não desiste. Eu te queria de volta. Não é um filho da puta de merda que vai me fazer perder a mulher que eu mais amo no mundo.

"_(Acorde-me)  
Obrigue meus sangue fluir  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me desfaça  
(Salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei"_

Liv – Você me salvou do que eu havia me tornado. É tão dificil ser forte. Por um minuto eu não aguentava mais o peso sobre as minhas costas. Mas você me salvou, como sempre. Igual no caso do gitanno, igual tantas vezes que você esteve ao meu lado, quando eu não tive ninguém. Você foi um anjo.

Ell – anjos não matam...

Liv – Então ninguém vai para o céu. Todos irão para o inferno?

Ell – Não.

"_Agora que eu sei o que me falta  
Você não pode simplesmente me deixar  
Dê-me fôlego e me faça real  
Traga-me para vida"_

Liv – Cada pessoa, é um anjo para outra. Traz um segundo de felicidade. Nem que seja num abraço, num sorriso, num olhar.

Ell – Eu não pude te ajudar hoje...

Liv – Você me ajudou... – disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Eu teria desistido de tudo, se não fosse o seu olhar antes de... antes de ele começar. Você me fez sentir que eu não poderia desistir, nem naquele instante doloroso, me deu amor.

Ell – Em nenhum minuto eu desisti de você, nem por nada. – de repente ouviram o barulho de uma porta sendo destrancada. Instintivamente olharam para a porta de ferro, e ela realmente se mechia. Levantaran-se e se esconderam atrás da porta, que se abria lentamente, rangendo. Elliot catou o cano de ferro com que tentara abrir a porta, e deu com ele na cabeça do cara que apareceu na porta. Ele caiu no chão e o sangue começou a escorrer.

Liv – O Jack está morto?

Ell – Não sei, pelo menos desacordado.

Liv – Vamos sair daqui! – Logo saíram porta afora, viram finalmente o sol quente em contato com suas peles frias. Mas, como felicidade de pobre dura pouco, dois caras saíram do nada e agarraram os dois, cada um pegou um, impedindo-os de fugirem.

Jack – Tragam eles de volta pra cá! – disse levantando-se do chão com a mão na cabeça. Os dois "armários" trouxeram os detetives de volta pra cozinha, mas, felizmente, não fecharam a porta.

Liv – Larga a gente seus bandos de nojentos!

Armário 1 – Chefe, a gente faz o que?

Jack – Continuem segurando esses vermes. Eu fui tão tolerante, tão bonzinho! Mas vocês tinham que ter feito isso, não é? Duas crianças mimadas que não sabem o que é sofrer.

Ell – Seu filho da mãe! Já mandei soltar a gente!

Jack – Quer lutar? Okay, luta com o Armário 2... – Na verdade, Armário 2 era o cara que segurava a Liv, negro, 2 metros, cheio de músculos, lutador de boxe e luta livre.

Liv – Covarde! Deixa esses cachorrinhos pegarem a gente, enquanto você fica ai dando ordens!

Jack – Há, quer lutar detetive Benson? Por que será que está se sentindo tão forte?

Liv – Não é da sua conta, verme maldito!

Jack – Hahahah, será que a princezinha tomou um pouco da "água mágica" da torneira? – disse levantando uma sobrancelha. Liv sentiu seu sangue congelar e os pelos do corpo ficarem em pé.

Ell – Co...como?

Jack – Humm, pelo jeito ela tomou. Eu não sou tão burro quanto pensam...eu coloquei um veneno na água, que dá um pouco de sustancia durante umas horas, mas que depois mata lentamente... – Liv apertou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Agora, larguem eles! – os caras largaram os detetives no chão. Quando os dois cairam, Jack começou a chutar o estômago de Elliot, que era o mais forte.

Liv – Para desgraçado! – disse tentando impedí-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e deu tapa na cara dela fazendo-a cair de novo.

Jack – Quem é o covarde agora? Vocês são dois, e eu, um! – disse sorrindo.

Ell – Seu porco nojento, vai aprender! – disse já de pé e deu um soco na cara dele, fazendo-o cambalear.

Jack – Ah, é assim? – disse com a mão no rosto. – Armário 1, segura ele! Agora...Armário 2, gostou da moça aqui? – disse segurando os braços dela pra trás com tal força que quase os quebrou. Segurou o rosto dela como se a exibisse.

Armário 2 – Hum, ela é gostosa sim...

Ell – NÃO! – disse sentindo seu coração parar. De novo não...

Jack – Como eu amo o cheiro do medo... – disse respirando fundo.

Liv – Por favor, não! Nós fazemos tudo o que você quizer, menos isso!

Jack – Sua vagabundinha barata... – disse rasgando-lhe a roupa.

Liv – Não, pára, pelo amor de Deus...

Jack – Deus? Deus não está aqui hoje detetive... – o Armário 2 jogou-a no chão com força. Segurou-lhe os braços a cima da cabeça. Liv implorava para que parassem, mas eles se divertiam com isso. Sentiu a dor da primeira estocada em seu interior seco, lágrimas de dor escorriam pelos seus olhos agora vermelhos. Não conseguia distinguir quase os gritos de súplica de Elliot e as risadas dos outros dois. Tentou se mecher, livrar-se dele, tentou chutá-lo, mas de nada adiantava, ele era forte de mais.

Não aguentava mais, queria desistir, dormir e não acordar nunca mais. Lembrava das palavras dele... "Deus não está aqui hoje, detetive..."

"_Ainda que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte, não temerei mal nenhum, porque tu estás comigo: A tua vara e o teu cajado me consolam."_

Não, ela não desistira por nada nesse mundo. Ela sempre seria temente a Ele. Mas...porque? Queria que parassem, mas o mesmo parecioa uma eternidade para se concretizar. As feridas que ele deixaria pelo corpo, cicatrizariam, mas as da alma...já estavam cravadas em seu ser.

Ele logo acabou, e colocou suas roupas novamente, rindo e deixando-a no chão. O Outro largou Elliot no chão e este logo foi segurar Liv.

Ell – Você está bem? Eles te machucaram? – dizia desesperado, tentando abraçá-la.

Liv – Eu to bem sim. – disse tentando raciocinar.

Jack – Deixem esses dois ai choramingando, vamos ali cheirar da boa... – disse saindo com os dois armários e deixando a porta aberta.

"_Você pode me perdoar de novo?  
Eu não sei o que eu disse  
Mas eu não pretendia te machucar"_

Liv – Me abraça? – disse olhando pra ele com súplica.

Ell – Claro minha querida! Para todo o sempre! – disse abraçando-a e beijando-a na testa. – Se eu pudesse, apagar toda a sua dor...

Liv – O que eles me fizeram, nunca seria apagado... – uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho.

Ell – Agora você está salva, ninguém vai te tirar de mim... – ele tinha vontade de matar tudo aquele bando de filha da puta. Mandar todos para o inferno, que era o lugar deles!

"_Eu ouvi as palavras saírem  
Eu senti como se fosse morrer  
Dói tanto te machucar"_

Como pudera duvidar tanto de Liv? Seu único e verdadeiro amor, daquele que sempre tivera ciume, sempre cuidara com tanto zê-lo...

Abraçava-a e gostaria de poder fazê-la esquecer de toda a dor, de tudo o que já a fizera passar...

"_Então você olha para mim  
Você não está mais gritando  
Você está silenciosamente magoado"_

Liv não sabia o que sentir...estava completamente confusa...só sabia que estava a salvo, afinal. Continuava calada, estava compeletamente machucada por dentro, por tudo que havia feito, tudo que havia recebido...Será que ainda havia possibilidade de ter um filho? Ou será que já tinha sido concebido um fruto de mais um estupro?

"_Eu daria qualquer coisa agora  
Para matar aquelas palavras pra você _

Cada vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo eu choro,  
Eu não quero te perder.  
Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria, yeah" 

Elliot apertou Liv com força, e levantou sua cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ell – Eu te amo, minha pequena. Para sempre e sempre, não importa o que aconteça.

Liv – Eu também te amo...

Ell – Me perdoe por tudo! Por quando eu te magoei, pelo que eu fiquei incapacitado de fazer, pelo que eu nao estive perto...

Liv – Eu já te perdoei a muito tempo...o amor que eu sinto por ti, ultrapassa de olhos fechados por esses obstáculos.

"_Porque você foi feito para mim  
De algum jeito eu farei você ver  
O quanto você me faz feliz, amor _

_Eu não posso viver essa vida  
Sem você ao meu lado  
Eu preciso de você para sobreviver  
Então, fique comigo  
Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto muito"_

Ell – Então, sempre seremos você e eu, apesar de tudo?

Liv – Sempre, seremos você e eu nem que todas as estrelas do céu caiam. – ele sorriu entre as lágrimas que caiam insistentes.

"_E você me perdoa de novo  
Você é meu unico amigo de verdade  
E eu nunca pretendi te machucar."_

Liv – Não importa o que aconteça, você sempre me perdoará, não é? – sua voz havia mudado. O que teria acontecido? Elliot percebeu que sua voz agora estava meio rouca, não parecia a dela...

Ell – Como?

Liv – Você sempre estará ao meu lado, pra tudo, não é? – percebia-se que sua voz estava fria, e seus olhos haviam adquirido aquele temido brilho avermelhado.

Ell – Claro minha linda. Mas, por que?

Liv – Eu não aguento mais, nao posso conviver assim... – sua voz parecia distante.

Ell – Liv, o que vai fazer? – ela tentou se levantar apoiando-se nele que já estava de pé.

Liv – Não vou deixar isso barato.

Eles começaram a andar até para fora, agora a luz do dia já havia se transformado no reflexo da lua. Jack estava encostado no carro fumando mais baseado, mais pra lá do que pra cá enquanto os armários estavam caídos mais pra lá.

Jack – Ui...meu docinho de côco voltou!

Ell – Cala a boca filho da mãe desgraçado.

Jack – Hey, calma gracinha, não vou fazer nada com essa delicinha...mais do que já fiz! – e soltou uma gargalhada histérica.

Liv – Chega, seu filho de uma puta! Vai pagar por tudo o que fez! – A detetive não era mais ela mesma. Havia se transformado, era puro ódio e raiva, sentia desejo de vingança. Pegou o cano e deu com ele bem forte na cabeça do Jack, mas com tanta força, que respingos de sangue sujaram suas roupas.

Um dos armários tentou levantar, e Elliot deu-lhe um soco em cheio e o cara caiu, pois apesar de ser bem maior, estava chapado.

Ell – Ah, então é você o estuprador? – disse olhando-o nos olhos. Acho que o cara nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida. Elliot começou a chutá-lo cada vez mais, com mais força, na barriga, nos genitáis, na cabeça, fazendo-o sangrar muito.

Liv continuou batento no Jack com o cano, de novo e de novo e de novo. Não tinha mais consciencia do que fazia, apenas fazia.

Liv – Seu nojento bastardo, filho da puta! Isso é pra aprender! Pra pagar por tudo o que fez, todo o sofrimento que você nos causou!

Elliot voltou a chutar e chutar sem parar, o cara implorava pela vida.

Ell – Isso seu merda, implora pra viver! Mas estupradores covardes e nojentos como você, merecem morrer! – disse cuspindo na cara dele.

"_Você se importaria se eu lhe machucasse?  
Entenda que eu preciso  
Desejo ter outras escolhas  
Do que prejudicar quem eu amo"_

Elliot o fazia engasgar no próprio sangue, a raiva e o ódio o dominavam, o faziam seguir em frente.

Olívia batia sem parar para pensar. Jack suplicáva-lhe pela vida, mas ela não conseguia escutar. Parecia que estava em transe. Deu com o cano bem forte nos genitais dele. Ele deu um grito que ecoou a kilometros de distancia.

Liv – Nunca mais poderá usar esse seu brinquedinho, nunca mais terá filhos ou estupra-rá ninguem, seu desgraçado!

Elliot parou ofegante, e viu o que fizera. Estava horrorizado. A culpa o corroia por dentro. Saiu correndo e foi até Liv.

Ell – Larga Liv, ele já está quase morto! – disse tentando segurá-la.

Liv – Me solta! Ele tem que morrer! – disse desferindo mais golpes com o cano na cabeça e membros dele.

Ell – Chega Liv, vamos embora! Pára!

Jack – Dete...te...tive... – tentou dizer enquanto o sangue o impossibilitava de falar – Pe..lo...a-mor...de...Deus...

Liv – Deus não está aqui hoje, Jack. – disse segurando o cano com força e descendo com tudo na cabeça dele. O sangue escorria-lhe do rosto, das mãos, das roupas.

"_O que você fez agora?_

_Eu sei, é melhor eu parar de tentar  
Você sabe que não há negação  
Eu não mostrarei misericórdia por você agora  
Eu sei que deveria parar de acreditar  
Eu sei que não há salvação  
Agora acabou, o que você fez_?"

Ell – Liv...o que...o que nós fizemos?

"_Deus, perdoai-vos, eles não sabem o que fazem."_

Liv – Justiça. Vingança. – disse esboçando um sorriso.

"_O que você fez agora?"_

Os dois se entreolharam. Nunca ninguém soube o que se passou naquele instante. A conexão entre eles não permitia palavras. Apenas os olhares bastavam. Sorriram um para o outro de mãos dadas.

Liv e Ell – Não queria que acontecesse assim...Não foi nossa culpa.

"_Eu, Eu estive esperando por alguém como você  
Mas agora você está escapulindo...Oh, o que você fez agora?  
Por que, Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?  
Há uma maldição entre nós, entre você e eu _

O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez agora?  
O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez agora?

Você se importaria se eu lhe matasse?  
Você se importaria se eu tentasse?  
Porque você se tornou meu pior inimigo  
Você carrega o ódio que eu não sinto  
Agora acabou  
O que você fez?

O que você fez agora?

Eu, Eu estive esperando por alguém como você  
Mas agora você está escapulindo...Oh, o que você fez agora?  
Por que, Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?  
Há uma maldição entre nós, entre você e eu

O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez agora?  
O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez agora?  
O que você fez agora, o que você fez?...

Eu não cairei, não deixarei isso continuar  
Nós seremos livres quando isso acabar

Eu, Eu estive esperando por alguém como você  
Mas agora você está escapulindo...Oh, o que você fez agora?  
Por que, Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?  
Há uma maldição entre nós, entre você e eu

Eu, Eu estive esperando por alguém como você  
Mas agora você está escapulindo...Oh, o que você fez agora?  
Por que, Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?  
Há uma maldição entre nós, entre você e eu" 

Fim.


End file.
